


Born to the Stars

by turquoisedragon513



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU(If Star didn't kill the Predacons and they kicked his ass), Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mechpreg, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisedragon513/pseuds/turquoisedragon513
Summary: Starshadow, in the wake of Predacons Rising, rescues a wounded Starscream by convincing Predaking to give him to her. The discovery that the former Decepticon SIC is carrying complicates things. The fact that Star is also carrying makes things even more complicated.(AU where Predaking and the others actually managed to kick Starscream’s ass and Starscream is carrying Megs’ sparkling)





	Born to the Stars

“PREDAKING!”  
Bluebolt and Darksteel moved aside, the Predacons lowering their heads as Predaking glared at them, then at the dinobot who stood between them. Starshadow was less than half the size of Bluebolt, and she was the smallest of the group. Predaking glowered at her, his claws pressed against the Seekers wings as Starscream whimpered, energon leaking from his unprotected areas.  
“I demand you give me Starscream.”  
“Why. You have helped us in the past, but he is the enemy.”  
“Because I am a medic. My duty is to those who need healing. You have punished him for his transgressions. Sparing him will not show weakness, but the fact you are strong enough to fight him again, should he foolishly attempt to attack you again.”  
The tiny Dinobot said, and much to Skylynx, Darksteel and Bluebolt’s surprise, Predaking lifted his talons off Starscream slowly.  
“Like in the past, your wisdom precedes your actions. You may take him, Starshadow of Praxus.”  
The medic dipped her head, and Predaking growled at Darksteel.  
“Help her take him out. Do you have means of transportation?”  
“That I do. My ship is waiting just outside.”

Starshadow wasn’t much of a pilot and as soon as it was capable, she put the Melissa Officinalis into autopilot and went to check on Starscream. She’d locked him up, yes. It was painfully necessary, as the last time she’d been alone with the Seeker he’d been trying to hunt her down and she’d punched him in the face. Now the situation was reversed, Starscream was in the small space, with Starshadow standing over him.  
“What do you want.”  
The Seeker snapped, wings dropping. Starshadow opened her subspace, taking out a range scanner. Starscream hissed as the beam of light swept over him, and then he glared in confusion as Starshadow grabbed the railing of the brig’s hall.  
“Great. Fantastic. There goes that plan.”  
She muttered, running her free servo along her abdomen.  
“What?”  
“Congratulations Starscream. You’re successfully with newspark.”  
Red optics widened and then narrowed so quickly Starshadow almost didn’t notice the surprised expression.  
“No I’m not. I’d be able to…”  
“You’ve been denying it. It’s Megatron’s isn’t it?”  
The Dinobot said slowly, her servo still on her own abdomen. Starscream looked away, his spark pulsing rapidly.  
“So what if it is? You’ll turn me over to the Autobots.”  
“No.”  
That made the Seeker turn around.  
“What?”  
“I was given authority to find disabled Cybertronians and do what I deemed est. So I will not be turning you over to the Autobots.”  
The black and green femme crossed her arms, a fierce determination glowing in her field.  
“Why.”  
“Because I know what it’s like to have a newspark gestating and have it’s Sire be absent.”  
“You’re…”  
“I was carrying throughout my time on Earth. My sparkling was in gestational stasis. He’s growing now. Strong and healthy.”  
She patted her abdomen, feeling the newspark inside wiggle happily, pulsing at his creator.  
“That is why I’m not going to turn you over like I had planned. Because they would likely kill you and your newspark.”  
“I wouldn’t expect that Autobots would do such a thing.”  
Star chuckled, her faceplates turning into a snarl.  
“You’d be surprised. They’ve shunned Team Prime, and they’ll do anything to keep the Decepticons from returning. And that sparkling is Megatron’s heir. It’s not even born yet and it’s already in danger.”

**Author's Note:**

> This (And Futile Strikes and Transmissions) will not update on a schedule, but rather when I write enough for a chapter.
> 
> The tags will update!
> 
> And a few characters will be making appearances!


End file.
